Over the Purple Rainbow
by tayinleigh
Summary: Does the Joker have any human emotions? What if he wanted to pretend play house? Now Enters Harpy, a young mother working to hide her feelings and Rose her best friend trying to find the inner heart of Harvey Dent. I dont own batman i pwn batman.I
1. Pepper Spray and Pampers

" We are all so broken what is the point of living by the law anymore. Besides I have to get Em to daycare before work. Mr. Talens was pissed I was late last week." Harpy said as she balanced a 9 month old on one hip and a messenger bag on the other that acted as her purse. The argument with her friend Rose was over the switch blade she had put in her diaper bag. Harpy always carried some weapons in this city it was needed but she wanted the day care armed.

Harpy slammed the door and walked the block and a half to Tiny Town. The Daycare she had Emma in since she was born. Being a single parent was hard but Harpy managed it well. Her life was not easy but it was her own and she lived it.

" I packed the Keyna under the pampers and pepper spray. If anything happens hit the panic button at the bottom of the bag its ridge by me so it works " Harpy told Mrs. Fresa who was the head worker and looked pleased by Harpys inventions. Harpy was a computer genius but not having done to college made work hard to find.

Harpy ran to work and finely but Mrs. Freas called her as she walked in the door saying Emma was screaming nonstop and since Emma never screamed she had to go get her. Harpy went to inform her boss who was lenient but pissed. And went to get her baby,

The path to the day care was packed and people mulled in a panic. Harpy felt her phone vibrate. Mrs. Fresa had pressed the panic button. Harpy ran to the daycare. Several exploded planes of glass covered the entertance. Harpy grabbed the switchblade she kept in her pocket. And looked to see some tell tale signs that the day care was under attack. It would of course make sense that she just finished the alarm and now her baby was in trouble.

" If one hair on her head is harmed I swear the greatest pain on that fucked clowns head...Pain" Harpy said as she broke into the vent system of the day care. She had to crawl on her hands and knees to get in but she did. The vent was small and she could hear voices on the other side. AS she was about to find the infant room the vent clopped under her. Sending her to the ground. Right on top of a male who umped as she got off and ran toward the cries of Emma and grabbed her baby to her arms. She did not even notice the Joker come in and smile at her, nor the look of dread on every other person in the room. Harpy was afraid but damned if she would show it. Taking a deep breath she hid her switchblade in her sleeve.

" Well what is your name. My little flyer..I should say faller as you failed to fly" The Joker said wiping his blade on his pants and smiling at her.

" Names Harpy and I only fell on you because your head is a great landing spot. Now if you excuse me." Harpy said feeling pissed as she tired to leave but the Joker stepped in front of her blocking her way she covered Emma's small body with her own and looked the Joker dead in the eyes.

" Where you going. I haven't even ask if you know where I got my scars" the Joker said as he pulled Harpy to him. She was tall so she came to his mouth level. Emma pulled at the pocket on his coat and said " Daddy" In the way a baby does testing out the words. Harpy looked at her with pride in her eyes smiled,

" No sweet heart and Joker be a dear and stop nobody is really amused by your scars. Okay we all have them not so visible but still and scar give us a story. SO just let me go home and get a big bubble bath while you kiss my ass." Harpy said as she left the room with the Jokers mouth hanging open.

Hours later Harpy was sitting at her table looking at her bills and drinking coffee. The Evening news was showing the Daycare completely destroyed and The Jokers video. God the guy needed some taste. I mean shake it up.

: Rose came over panicking she often does and turning the tv up./

" Omg Harp you could have been killed and I ran over here to make sure you lived and here you are acting as if nothing happened." Rose screamed at her Harpy used her remote to turn on the radio. Rose glared at her,

" You stood up to the Joker and lived. Lucky bitch," Rose clamed at Harpy';s glare.  
" Nothing happened other then I got home safe with Emma." Harpy said ending the conversation.


	2. Fear for Harvey

I for got the DisClaimer last episode. I own nothing other then a slightly narcotic Rose and the utterly crazy Harpy. A a Spanish sushi eating banana named Buddha who volunteers at Peta and Works as head of slaughter for Smithfield meat.

Gordon was sitting in his office dealing the papers from yet another Joker attack. For the first time however he let someone live. Apparently she yelled at him and he let her walk away. Something he never did. Gordon was trying to track the girl down as everyone inside the building died. Including most of the Joker's men. Dent came in a few moments later with a cup of coffee.

" We have 2 angry women here demanding to speak . With the dick headed asshole who can not even protect one fucking city from a slightly retarded clown with serious issues regarding his scars and in great need of a hug." His Secartary said in a drone voice. Gordon guessed she was quoting the words and thought it best to let them in.

A tall pale red head woman dressed in a lotia green dress with her spiked hair in pig tails and a baby girl in a Deep Purple oneies. A blond stood next to her in a rage but dressed like someone who had been planning on a good trip to Haight-Ashbury in a vibrant purple and orange dress. She was holding the made red head back from killing. Dent had the nerve to laugh.

" So pretty boy I am going to fix everything but not until after I exfoilate what the hell are you laughing at. I was almost killed yesterday. And My Emma called the Joker Daddy." Harpy said screaming. Dent was literally hiding under the desk when she finished. Gordon asked for calm.

" I am Harpy and this Hippie is Rose and I want to complain. If it were not for my panic button my baby would have died. I want to kick some ass. Rose however suggested you first." Harpy glare when Rose held up a pink fluffy ball. Harpy cringed in the corner.

" What she meant to say is she was mad that the daycare was attacked and really did not care until the Joker sent her this" Rose holds a clear glass rattle with several metal scrapes in it and a Bib with Daddys Girl on it in green and purple spirit.


	3. Beyond the Looking Glass

"Harpy Morgan. Emma Morgan and Rose Pepe you are going to stay at my penthouse until I can apprehend this madman." Bruce Wayne. Billionaire play boy and the one person who should fear Harpy more then anyone. Harpy was currently trying to get Emma to eat a bowl of oatmeal Dent had given her. Rose was telling Gordon that Harpy is more then likely in less danger then the Joker. Simply because she is mad at him. Dent was still a little scared of her. The Joker had actually blown up there apartment and killing all inside. But he knew they were alive because he sent a note saying daddy is coming.

" I am going to a hotel." Harpy said as Harvey took Emma out of her hands. Rose smiled as he throw the baby into the air and she giggled,.He would make a great daddy one day. Rose wished Emma had her dad still but he was long dead. Harpy never even told him she was expecting. She was so young. Rose always admired her friend. But she knew that behind all of the stone she was really weak and needed love. Harpy worked so hard. She even gave birth alone in a parking garage before a passing thug called 911. The doctors thought Harpy was so wonderful for being so calm. Harpy just smiled at her baby. She often kept herself shut off. Her pain was closed up. She put everything she had into that little girl. Rose was her best friend though everything, But even Rose could not understand how strong she was when everything she had was taken from her. Rose lost her mother early and her father drank badly so she moved in with Harpy and her mother. Before Harpys mother died.

" You will come to my home its safe for you and your daughter" Bruce said as he stood up to Harpy. She came to his chest but with her personality she was well taller then him. At 5'9 she was far from short. Bruce Wayne was cowering from a girl this was funny.

" Rose do you want to take Emma somewhere safe. They have bullet proof vest on all the officers and Bruce. " Harvey said as Rose held Emma while her momma fought. Rose looked into the eyes of Emma. She had her mommas eyes which seemed full of questions. A hidden silence that Rose herself felt sometimes. Harvey took her hand and lead her to the station coffee shop.

" So how long have you to been friends." Harvey asked in his shy way. Emma was trying to climb off of the chair she was in. So smart just like her momma.

"Since Elementary school." Rose said and she blushed as she remembered her first meeting with what many would call the demon queen. She was without friends and the bulls were still her lunch. Harpy walked over and punched the bull in the stomach. She smiled at Rose and told her oops hand slipped. Rose became her friend because it was so easy. Harpy was strange a loose cannon always. Never quite into something but never completely out of it.

" I see was she always so ..." Harvey started he was afraid to finish for fear of offending her. Emma was now almost to the Floor and looking at the balloon man.

" Scary yes. Alone no she once was very open, Before Connor. He was Emma's Dad he did not know though." Rose said crying for her friends pain. " Where did Emma go"

" Oh My god " Harvey screamed as they both looked everywhere for Emma.

Mean while,.

" Hello my little fallen Angel," The Joker said as he sneaked up behind Harpy walking away from a very frustrated Bruce, Harpy glared at Him.

" Go away you butt munch" Harpy said yelling at him. The Joker just giggled and grabbed a phone from his pocket, Dialing some numbers he said " Be good for Emma."


	4. Welcome to My NightMare

This entire Chapter is dedicated to TavyBeckettlover.  
OK short an I need some help deciding what to do next.

I started this story with the character and The Joker Daddy thing

But I want to know

Should I have the Joker like do a whole Beaver Cleaver twisted thing. Make Harpy wear an apron, And cook nitrous oxide. Maybe even replay his childhood a little with the abuse. Not the scaring.

Should I make the Joker a good father but he is so frustrated can't focus.

Any other suggestion.

Harpy woke up with a giant headache. She felt the cool cotton sheets under her and felt Emma next to her curled in her arms. She felt safe. She did not remember going home though. She heard a Door Open and someone pick up Emma. Instinctively she shoot up and without looking yelled " Rose put my daughter back you know she does not have daycare anymore"

" I am not uh Rose, But I know about the daycare, Our first meeting, Love at first site. I would say hehehe" Joker said cuddling Emma in his own purple Jacket she was completely clam and he looked somewhat less crazy. Not much but a little when he looked at Emma. Harpy was afraid for her daughter so she bolted out of bed and nearly fell back to it.

" Give me my baby" Harpy asked trying to hold her anger back but confused by the Jokers actions. The Joker helped her back into the bed and laid down next to her Emma in the middle.

" Ok I have had her all morning anyway. I made this nice little home for use but I think you need to sleep more today. Hehe I will make you some breakfast" The Joker said as he kissed Emma's Forehead and Harpys lips. This earned him a smack. Joker laughed and glared at Harpy.

" That was stupid My dear Mommy." Harpy flinched. She wanted to be brave but he was crazier then her and his moods frightened her. Joker pinned her down looking into her eyes and kissing her again. Emma was safely in a blanket nest.

:" Do not kiss me or anyone unless they give you permission. Its a violation, and if you ever touch me without permission I will defend myself and My Emma." Harpy told him face to face. Harpy was hiding her fears quite well and she hoped that Emma was safe. She suddenly felt really tired and went to sleep seeing the Jokers face and a needle in his hand.

Mean while.

Rose and Harvey were looking everywhere for Them until the video came. The Joker had sent a Video next to one of the victims who he shot trying to get out of the police station. What made Rose afraid was the fact it was like a proud father announcing their first born. The Joker was showing them pictures of Harpy and Emma cuddling and one where Harpy was singing a lullaby to Emma. Rose cried when she heard it for 2 reasons. Harpy never sung, only rarely when Rose had a nightmare of her father. The Joker must have stole the home movies. Harpy was such a beautiful mom. So much different then the person who scared the crap out of Commissioner Gordon. The scene cut to Harpy and Emma cuddleing in a dank room the sheets looked nice other then the blood stains Harpy looked to be asleep and Emma was making her pick me up hands at the Joker and ssaid Daddy. At that point The Joker screamed. A happy but haunted scream. The Scene cut again to the Joker. Hello Gotham. I am proud to announce my daughter Emma and My new Bride Harpy, Please feel free to buy use a gift. We are registered at Dillard and Belks." the joker then turned off the camera. Harvey held Rose and pushed her hair back. Gordon looked at her as if asking what to do. He was out of answers.

" He is either insulting Harpy Horribly or Going to blow up the Mall" Rose said Harvey and Gordon looked at her in shock. Bruce stood with his mouth open,.

" How do you know that." Bruce asked being cocky.

" Harpy hates and I mean hate Both of those. Something about carbon offsets and slave labor." Rose informed them.

" I think we need to keep you here. Rose because its safe." Bruce said as he had Alfred take her to a room. Rose was utterly exhausted, Alfred was so nice. He laid her to a room with orange and mangos painted on the sage green walls made her hungry though.

" Would you like some food Miss Rose" Alfred asked Rose nodded. He left and she explored the room. She found a cd player and a stack of Cds. The Doors, The Cure, Queen, The Stooges. David Bowie and so many more awesome disks of joy. She put in Alice Cooper's Welcome to my nightmare, Harpy had always said it was her song. She never judged first. While others looked at clothing or similarity. Harpy would go by defects. She talked to everyone. Even those who bullied others respected her. She was spacial.

By the time Alfred came back Rose was crying her eyes out and Poison was playing. He placed the tray of couscous and cut carrots next to her and sat down.

" This was her song. She said Welcome to My nightmare made her introduction to everyone. While Poison made her feel sexy. She always said I had everything she ever envied. She told me she wished could be more like me. But whats so great about me. Harpy goes against the Joker to keep her Daughter safe. I never would have. I wanted to be her some much sometimes. She makes me feel like everything is not so bad, but is not here and I feel lost, She is my sister.," Rose said as she collapsed into Alfred's arms. She cried herself to sleep soon and Bruce helped Alfred lay her down and make her comfy.

" Bruce, Where do you think this Harpy person is." Alfred said as he gave a tray of food to Bruce. Not matter how hard Bruce tried to make Alfred take a break he would not.

" Problay driving the Joker sane." Bruce said still a little bitter at her fight. She had said that the dark things that crawl in the darkness sometimes needed to be drawn into the light to be killed others drawn into the light were made strong and the only true strength was knowing the difference. " I hope she is safe though. I hear Alice Cooper. Did you put my cd on" Bruce asked changing the question to hide his hurt.

" No Miss Rose did, She said it is Harpy." Alfred looked at Bruce knowing everything.


	5. Sleep Tight Angel Eyes

Sorry about last chap being confusing. Basicly the Joker sent a video to Harvey after he kidnapped Harpy and Emma. He had stolen some of her movies from home so thats where the lullaby is. As for the whole music thing. A friend of mine and me have a music code. Welcome to My Nightmare is the song we have. Like date song but we are friends. I thought making Harpy like that worked. Rose is a important character because she is the one person who has seen the none pissy version of Harpy. Sorry for confusion.

Harpy woke up again this time with a pounding head ache. Emma had started crying. The room was different then before. It was very clean and almost pretty and modern. Except for the blood stains on the walls. Harpy walked toward the bassinet where the Joker had put Emma and saw to her horror Emma wearing a Daddy's girl sweater. Harpy picked her up and cradled her into her arms. She noticed when Emma pulled on her lace sleeves that she was supposed to be wearing lace sleeves. She growled because he had no right to touch her the bastard,

" I see your awake. I made coffee" The Joker said as he poured a glass and Harpy hoped it was not poisoned as she drank it. The Joker laughed at how she just drank it in one gulp.

" No I am having a nightmare about being locked in a house with a purple and green mouse," Harpy said as she mentally shuddered. She was already making up stupid rhymes, What next explosives. The Joker walked over to try and kiss her and Emma on the forehead. Emma opened her arms to him and Harpy just stood still,

" Funny. My little wifey" Joker smelled the back of her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin and shuddered. He smelled like petrol and paint. Pure danger. How exciting. The Joker sat down and pulled Harpy and Emma into his lap. Harpy stood up immediately and glared at him. He however pulled her back down and bite her shoulder. Good thing He had a good grip on Emma as Harpy jerked with the shock. She sat calmly in his lap after that. " Now pretty since your mine now. I have uh...Little surprise for you. Look on TV"

Harpy looked at the TV and the news was on, Harpy thought sarcastically who was blown up today, She was really sarcastic. Rose was on tv and she looked to be crying. Evidently The Dent had been in some kind of accident at the mall. And was in bad condition alive but not good. Rose was talking to the public, Harpy knew that was hard for her. Rose was so shy sometimes.

" Wonder if he is going to be okay" Harpy said off handedly. She really did not care. Joker licked her neck and pulled her closer.

" He maybe. I think its you that wont be my pet." Joker wanted her to fear him. She just seemed to be annoyed at the situation. " You know most flinch when I come near them." He was trying to get her to react in something other then annoyed sarcastic or anger. He held a knife to her throat at that moment. Emma was in her arms still.

" I am not most girls" Harpy said swallowing so a small line of blood appeared. The Joker laughed she was fun.

" I think we need to see about mommy and me classes for you my dear. " The Joker arranging Those classes was scary. Very very scary. The Joker took her arm and lead her to a nursery that would have made Morticia Addams wet with jealousy. The Bassinet was a coffin with red silk bedding. The carpet was black and fluffy soft. The changing table looked more like a miniature rack but still cute and not dangerous. All in all it was Harpy's dream nursery.

Harpy kissed the Joker on the lips the moment she saw all of this, She had no clue why and she was shocked when she saw what she did. The Joker However was very pleased.

" That was very pleasant." the Joker said licking his lips. Harpy reacted by shuddering and placing Emma inside the bassinnett and looking at him.

" What are you playing at. This is not just my life. And I want to be clue that I will kill anyone who makes me fear for my child" Harpy said as she stepped in front of the Joker and looked him in the eye. She looked so peaceful and clam. His scars made no difference to her. Joker wanted her to be afraid not to just accept and look past. Everyone was afraid of him. He was a killer. Unstoppable and unlovable. Not the he cared. But this Little woman and her child had totally made him feel. He could not have that now.

" I want what I want your mine now I do as I wish and futhure more I want to raise my child with its mother." Joker said as he held Harpy close. She felt his fingers claw into her back it was painful and uncomfortable to be held by him. The Joker was smelling her hair. He then left her and Emma alone in the room and locked the door leading them any where but in the nursery or master bed room.

" Hello Bruce" Rose said as she saw him walk in. After 3 days without Harpy, Rose noticed 2 things. She no longer felt like the world was afraid of her. She felt the world was after her. Bruce looked at her with a lost look in his eyes,

" Rose. I have some bad news, Harvey was in an accident. He is in bad shape." Bruce was trying to let her down easy. Harvey had the biggest crush on Rose and Rose liked Harvey, But he had no clue where to go from in the relating in formation department,

" Is he okay?" Rose said as she immediately got dressed and Bruce stopped her.

" I dont think its a good idea right now he was in a bad accident" Bruce did not want to tell her that he was peramanetly scarred.

PLEASE Review.

I wanted to ask any of my reads if they could

Donate to your local Toys for Tots program

Its really close to my heart.

So many families go without

A little joy helps so much.


	6. Rubber Duckie

Ok AN time again. I still don't own the characters you recognize. I do however own Harpy. And the panic buttons. Her Mood swings and her attempts at hiding pain. I would like to ask for any ideas. I have some but I want to know where people would like this to go. Love a bunch and remember to give a smile and a hug to all who need one,

Harpy sat in her room rocking Emma in her arms. She loved the way her hair was so soft and her big brown eyes looked at her like she had all the answers, Emma was the only reason she was alive, She could have killed herself she almost did. Had Rose not stopped her. She was so depressed and afraid. Her mother had just died and she had to care for herself. At 17 that was a lot. Her family besides had disowned her. Rose was the one she could really relay on. Even if Rose said that Harpy was her Idol. Rose made everything in Harpys life worth until she saw that little stick turn pink. Conner had asked for one night before he went to his family in New York. Saying his mother was dying. Really he was dying and he knew it. The mob had a hit on him. Harpy found out a month later when she saw his murdered face on the street next to the coffee shop where he worked. Harpy nearly killed someone herself. She let herself drop into a deep depression and wanted so badly to end it all. Just give up. Thats why she thought she was sick and unable to eat. Rose forced her to take a test and it was positive. Harpy was in pure shock. She had no real job other then playing her guitar for a local club for tips and being a waitress. Rose helped her through it all.

" Well hunny it seems we need to go out today for a uh..doctors appointment and Emma needs to be kept healthy." The Joker said as he picked up Emma and cuddled her and placed Her inside a carriage. Emma was sitting up and playing with the hang man mobile that Harpy had hung for her The Joker then handed her a dress that may have been beautiful except for the fact that the Joker gave it to her. It was a form fitting long sleeve dress that ended at the knees and was poofed out. There were little roses on it as well as Red lace.

" Take a shower my love. Now unless you want me to join" Joker said as he looked at her expression of annoyance. Many have tried and only one actually got to see her naked. She picked up Emma ready to take her into the shower with her. The Joker took her back and held her.

" I need my baby please." Harpy said as a Knife was placed to her neck and began caressing her cutting off her straps and she had to grab her chest to keep clothed.

" I am perfectly capable of holding my child but I do feel the need to shower also so Family shower time" Joker said as he undressed Harpy, Emma was in her diaper on the bed and then undressed himself. Harpy acted more pissed off as The Jokers eyes traveled over her rose tattoo on her hip. Rose and her had gotten them a week before she found out was pregnant. Rose had a Harpy on her. Their inside jokes. He looked at her with lust but her reaction made him growl. He wanted her tonight. Harpy clearly saw what was happening. She just hoped that she could survive the shower.

" Come in my lovely" The Joker said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the warm stream. His eyes looked at all the little scars she had on her body. He had a pensive expression on his face almost like pity. Harpy held onto Emma and wipe her tummy with a wash rag. The Joker stood pensive as he looked on. This girl was tough. Maybe she deserved to be treated better. Her hair hung down and was soaking she was attempting to wash it with one hand and hold Emma with the other. The Joker rubbed shampoo though her hair. Harpy looked at him with a look of sadness. Glassed over eyes He knew that look.

They stepped out and dried. Dressing Emma in a purple Oneies the Joker looked over at Harpy, who was currently dressed. The Joker felt more vulnerable when he looked in her eyes then he had ever felt. She was so much different yet so much the same. Harpy was never harsher then she needed and yet kept all that pain inside. It was killing her even the emotionless Joker could see that. Most of the cuts on her were fresh deep and not his. He growled at the thought. Harpy looked at him with an expression of confusion and fear. The Joker grabbed her and Kissed her hard and possessively on the lips. He wanted to taste her. Her look of shock rather then sickness shocked him to a new level.

" Come on we are going now" The Joker said grabbing her and Emma and putting Emma in a car seat. Speeding down a city street in a stolen school bus and the Joker locked Emma in a car seat. Harpy laughed to herself. He turned the corner to the hospital and Took Emma and Harpy to a coffee shop, He gave her instructions to stay put and not talk or go anywhere. Harpy nodded feeling it best to appease him. He had seemed more and more agitated since the shower.

Rose was in the Hospital looking for Dent when she heard they were being evacuated. She ran to the room the nurse had said and saw Harvey laying in the bed and looking at the wall. She tip toed making sure he was not asleep before tapping his shoulder. He looked at her sharply. His eyes were different and feral. Half of his face was singed completely off and Rose took in a quick breath. Harvey looked at her again He smirked.

" Cant look at at monster can you. Cant be Beautiful for a beast like me right" Harvey said as he reached for Rose's hand trying to intimidate her. She looked him dead in the eye.  
" I have seen what happens to people Harpy is mad at this is nothing." Rose said as she looked at him sadly.

" Then why do you pity me bitch." Harvey said as he removed the 2 headed coin he head burned on one side. Rose wanted to slap him. She also never wanted him to piss off Harpy by calling Rose a bitch.

" I pity only that you are so bitter and hide behind your pain. I came here hoping to hold you, But I really don't want to hold someone how is to bitter to take a hug" Rose said as she ran out of the Hospital. The Loud speaker began demanding they leave he hospital. Rose looked on last time at Harvey worrying about him still until she saw a red haired nurse walk in and talk to him. He would be safe,

Rose walked across the street still blind with pain she walked into Tea Spoon and ordered a tea. She turned her head after ordering in time to see the Hospital completely blow sky high. She burst out in tears. Like she had been hiding. Losing Harpy and now Harvey.

" Don't you dare start crying I swear by all that is unholy that you will never see death in the final tears and only smiles and happy fears" Harpy whispered into her ear. Rose thought she was seeing things and took a big sip of tea. Harpy glared at her and put Emma into her arms. Rose's eyes lit up when she saw her friend.

" Oh my god oh my god. Your alive." Rose said spazzing out. People began looking at her and Harpy attempted to calm her.

" Rose of course I am alive. I could walk into hell and the Devil would tell me to not hurt him." Harpy said feeling fake for her show. She loved Rose but she really never saw who she was pasted her outside appearance. She now understood more but was frankly very afraid of what had happened to her.

" Harpy?" A voice came from the Door way. It was Bruce. Harpy's evil smile came into play. Harpy looked at him and he looked at her. Rose was helpless. Harpy had her way of healing and dealing. She pretended to be a complete bitch but at heart she needed to be loved and comforted.


	7. A little More inside on the Victim

" Hello Bruce. I see your well." Harpy smirked as she grabbed a coffee from the counter. Rose was so happy for Harpys safe return that she did not even notice the hosptial explode. Bruce however did and went toward Harpy in a protective manner.

" Harpy I am glad your well and I see Emma is alright. I am taking you back to the pent house for safe keeping" Bruce said without any room for argument. Harpy really did not care she was more exhausted then anything and she simply fall to a seat as Rose tried to catch her. Bruce came just in time to hear her cuss out the fucking clown before her eyes closed.

" Did they find Harvey" Rose asked in a hushed voice. Harpy was fast asleep on the bed behind them and Emma was playing patty cake with Alfred,

" I am afraid he is missing. I am sorry Rose I knew how much you to liked each other" Bruce replied the sheets ruffled a bit and Harpy sat straight up and looked at Rose like she was insane.

" You LIKED the Dent....I thought I taught you better. I am so embrassed." Harpy said sounding as if she were actually very upset at hearing this. Bruce looked at her unnaturally awake movements.

" Well at least I did not become a target of some insane clown boy. Man I hope my kids never become like that oh lord. And Emma called him Daddy." Rose said teasing her back. Harpy laughed hard and pure to Bruce it sounded like bells. Harpy looked toward the shower and shuddered but went anyway she wanted the clown grems off well that and to remove any of El Bruce off of her to. That man had touched her ewewewew. Rose laughed when she saw the look on Harpy's face when she told her Bruce had carried her there.

" Mister Wayne I need to speak to you for a minute." Alferd said still holding Emma. Rose was trying to convince Harpy that Bruce was not as bad as he seems. Harpy however was insisting she was safer with the ass hole Clown. Followed by a serise of curse about fucking clowns and her new switch blade being missing. Rose was rolling on the floor in near tranction.

" Alfred I am worried about Harpy's sanity. She acts as if I have some horrible disease. She spent a week with the most wanted man alive and she is acting like she cant stand to be near me." Bruce complained to his best friend and mentor. Alfred had a small smile on his face. Very much convinced his ward had become truly frazzled by one of the female sex. Harpy was gorgeous but it seemed she was unaware of this. She had a wild look to her so untamed and uncouth. Like a lioness and she protected Emma with as much valor. Unlike Rose, who looked pretty and calm in a way must would accept, Harpy embodied the Mother Earth herself.

" Perhaps she is nearly afraid of being taken care of. She seems to not fear, maybe because she is afraid of being weak." Alfred was way to smart for his own good. Bruce looked at him as if for once in his life he was confused by her.

" Where are the towels." Harpy screamed as she looked for something to dry herself off with as she had no clothing in the bath room either she could have killed Rose.

" Um. I think I see some over by the bed but I am stuck at the moment so just run over and get them okay." Rose said smiling evily as Bruce walked into the room at the same moment Harpy emerged from the bathroom completely naked and he stood shocked at her body and could really feel something stiring below the belt.

Harpy looked like she was going to kill Rose and she nearly did when Bruce was snapped out of his thoughts by a completely naked Harpy on top of a pj clad Rose, Anyone else would have been in heaven but Bruce had an honest feeling Harpy was slightly angry.

" I want blood" Harpy looked into Rose's eyes in dead calm. Rose was breathless from laughing so hard she was bright red.

" Hey Dracula get off of me" Rose said pushing Harpy off with ease. Rose had long found out that Harpy would kill anyone else without an ounce of regret but she would never hurt Rose. " By the way your naked"

" Gee thanks Dick Tracy" Harpy said as she immedatly went for Rose's suit case of clothing. Finding a green lace dress and some black underwear she put them on completely at ease with Bruce watching every move.

" Sorry for staring" Bruce said before turning around as she finished dressing. Harpy laughed at him.

" Um dear I was washed by an insane clown ok some play boy brat has no effect on me at the moment. Plus I am nothing to look at. Stretch mark city and all." Harpy smiled or tried to a tear came to her eye and she wiped it quickly before anyone could notice unfortunately they did notice.

" How about you and Rose get some sleep its been a long day and all" Bruce said as he walked away with a slight odd long walk.


	8. Aw ha we meet again

" Hello I am Vevette Mays Mr. Waynes main and I am proud to welcome you to the dedication to Gotham General" A tan brunette said in designer threads while standing at a podium. Harpy and Rose where in the audience with Emma and Bruce was near Gordon on stage. He kept casting glances around as the Joker had been quite for nearly a month and Harvey dent was still missing.

" Harpy are you jealous. I see that annoyed look in your eyes." Rose asked Harpy recieiving a stunned look,

" I like food" Harpy said obviously Vevettes tiny frame was scary in her mind. Rose ended up rolling on the floor laughing. Vevette looked at her and Harpy in anger for disrupting her speech, Rose stopped laughing and she resumed. Harpy walked over to the coffee stand and put a doughnut in Emma's tiny hands Bruce was going to babysit tonight and she wanted Emma nice and messy. Vevette came up next to Harpy and looked pissed off.

" Um. Bruce can't babysit tonight" Vevette said looking down at Emma and Harpy.

" Really and I also see he has lost the ability to speak...Funny must be all that perfume around you killing brain cells" Harpy shot back and Emma giggled at her mothers look. Rose came up behind Harpy and grabbed the last cream filled, she looked at Vevette.

" I never thought you would be here of all places" Rose smriked toward Vevette giving her an innocent smile.

" Well I was giving a speech today" Vevette said obivously she was dating Bruce Wayne so she needed to be here unlike his 2 female room mates.

" Um. I meant the food table. Its okay though the bathroom is that away and just run some water and no one will know" Rose shot at Vevette making the brunette pissed off as hell. Vevette throw a punch toward Harpy, who quickly dodged it. Rose grabbed her hair and Harpy flattened her to the ground. Harpy started laughing and being insane while everyone in the crowd looked at her.

" I have fought a clown a playboy and a skeleton. In one year....and its not even christmas yet" Harpy said as she got off of Vevette who glared at her. " No hard feelings love. I know you mean well and your just insecure about your Brucey poos. But I am not interested."

" Well oh kay. I guess we have no reason to fight" Vevette said making her clothes look staright. Bruce came over and smiled at her. Harpy rolled her eyes and Rose drank her coffee to prevent herself from saying anything.

" Hello Ladies. I feel like a luck man 3 beautiful woman" Bruce said attempting charm. He wrapped his hands around Vevette and Rose with Harpy holding Emma on one side.

" You should feel lucky. You still have your manhood. " Harpy glared good naturedly. After living with him she had convinced him pain was only on occassions when he was really bad.

" Ow she bit me" Bruce screeched as he shook his finger with a tiny tooth print in it.

" My baby is teething I have to write this down," Harpy said and Rose took out the baby book from the diaper bag.

" Only your kid would teeth on Bruce Wayne." Rose said shaking her head at Harpy.

" Nice" Vevette said as she joined in the celebration and was welcomed in open arms. Bruce stood pouting across the room with his bitten finger. Harpy handed Emma over to Rose and kissed her forehead before she went off to do some talking.

" Rose what happened to Harpy, I have only known her for like a month but its like she is such a guarded person." Vevette said still confused at how Harpy changed her mood so fast.

" She is just very scared of getting involed." Rose told her as she watched her best friend glide across the floor not dancing but not walking either. If she opened up a little bit she would be a great beauty.

" What is wrong with getting involed. Bruce said she refused to have anything to do with him and she never dates. I am surpirsed she has a kid." Vevette said pointing her pointer finger at Emma and smiling.

" She is like that now, but before she was kidnapped she was charming, not a belle by any means but less of a mystery" Rose was remebering her friend from before.

" Really who kid napped her" Vevette asked for the whole time she had been dating Bruce she had believed Harpy and Rose were his cousins or something.

" The Joker" Rose answered and in that same moment The Joker walked into the party room with a large group of men. Harpy's eyes darted across the room to Emma, Sneaking down the tables as the Joker shouted for everyone to get on the ground. Harpy hide under the table and crawled on her hands and feet feeling like she was a coward but she had to have Emma in her arms right now. She could hear the Joker threatening people and telling his scar stories. Harpy thought the guy could have some creativity in his protocal. Like for the love of Dog get a new line. Harpy laughed lightly right then and the Joker must have heard her because he just stopped and flipped over the table she was under about 20 feet from Rose Emma and Vevette. The Joker grabbed her by the collar and picked her up. He smiled a sadistic grin and licked her cheek.

" Hello my darling. Been sneaking around the floor I see." The Joker sneered insinuating she was hiding.

" Excuse me I was looking for your sanity. Its not under there by the way." Harpy attempted to sound tough but it looked funny because she was being held up in the air and looked more like a feisty kitten then a lioness. The Joker laughed at this.  
" Where is my baby we need to go home and...uh.. cook another" Joker told her promising things that made Harpy shudder. He noticed Emma behind him and took her from Rose's arms or he attempted to as Rose would not let go. She was fighting for her little sister in her mind.

" Well you must be Dent's little toy right my angel. I will take you to then." The Joker said as he skipped out and 4 or 5 different clowns went with.

Vevette stood there looking very disturbed as she just saw 2 people and a baby kidnapped by a mad man.


	9. WhAt WaS hE tHiNkInG

Okay people I am feeling like a dark evil sadist today in honor of a certain Friend * Looks at Melody Morrison* and well this will contain some dark rather painful themes. For this chapter only I will warn you before I write it in and you can skip over the description. And pretend your world is just so wonderful. And I don't own batman if I did Alfred would be like so loved. I mean come on he puts up with all of Bruces crap and is always so damn happy. Lucky. I think he smokes weed but....anyway enough ranting.

" Harpy I am scared" Rose said into the dark room. She was tied to a chair and had no real clue here Harpy or Emma was just that she was alone and scared. She could hear some music playing in the background that sounded strangely like beast of burden by The Rolling Stones. She smelt an awful mix of mildew and roses. It was cold and she was shivering.

" I see my little flower is awake." A voice said behind her. Rose felt a shudder go up her spine. The hands on her shoulders moved down her arms to the bounds holding her hands tight. She would recognize that voice anywhere it was Harvey Dent. She breathed a sigh of relief.

" Oh thank you Harvey I was so afraid how did you find me" Rose said in relief as the light went on in the room. She noticed it as the old chevy warehouse her and Harpy used as a fort when they were kids. A couch was right in front of her and Harvey sat down in it smirking,

" Baby Doll its Two Face now and I am not rescuing you. I am taking you out of here yes, But remember your mine. Lets flip a coin." Harvey took out his lucky coin it landed on the burnt side. Rose looked at him afraid for only a second. He had something in his eyes somewhere between lust and danger. Rose felt herself shiver though she had no clue whether it was fear or something more primal.

" Fine" Rose conceded she was going to play his game. At least he was somewhat reasonable in his as the Joker is completely unpredictable. " Where is Harpy and Emma"

" She is somewhere" Two face said smirking at Rose, her innocent face made him think twice about doing her any harm. She had never done anything to make him angry if anything she had forgiven him for everything. She was going to be a great toy where they were going. He turned the lights off and left her with a kiss on the cheek.

" Joker.....I am annoyed" Harpy said she was free to roam a locked and padded room with Emma but unlike Rose she had experience in this kind of game. He was not going to get away with it.

" My dearest love stop being so rude. Its not lady like" The Joker said as he came waltzing in. Harpy glared at him and tried kicking him in the shins. He pushed her down onto the ground as Emma was asleep on the bed and while he straddled her breathed heavily into her neck inhale her scent. Harpy's panic button had been pushed right there but she had to focus. She pushed him back hoping to disguise her fear as annoyance. It seemed to work as the Joker laughed at her and Fixed his trench coat.

" My Dear Harpy will you marry me" The Joker knelt on one knee and held up a severed finger with an exquisite diamond band on it.

" I am uh....Gay" Harpy tried to pass off as an excuse " Yea I like girls. Hot girls with ...uh boobs.....and uh.....i like looking at um....boobs..."

" Its not polite to lie but I take that as a yes my beautiful bride to be" The Joker said as he roughly bruised her lips with his kiss. Possisive and demanding he was pushing her back and peeled the ring off of the finger and pushed it unto Harpy's.

" Your one broken cookie you know that right" Harpy glared as she heard Emma shifting around on the bed. The Joker ran over to Emma and picked her up rocking her in his arms. Harpy almost sighed.

" Shush honey bun Daddy is here. " The Joker said happily before Starting to laugh psychotically at her.

" Where is Rose" Harpy said as she attempted to remove Emma from the Joker's arms before he scared her, The Joker however refused to give in and actually wrapped one arm around her. Harpy growled and the Joker promptly placed a diaper bag at her feet and Emma in her arms before walking out the room.

" ass hole" Harpy yelled just after he left. That annoying sociopath was getting on her last nerve with all his little games. She looked at the ring he had placed on her finger shivering at the thought that he had cut off a womans finger for it and made sure she was totally aware of that fact when he placed it on her finger. Harpy could only think that maybe he was playing some sick game instead of being obessed with her. She could clearly see that he had no appearant abilty to love so the mystery remained why she was being held captive by a sociopathic clown who but for a few bruises had not hurt her in any way. Harpy sighed and took care of Emma hoping to keep calm. A chill ran up Harpy's back when she thought of Rose. Was her unbiological sister okay. What did he want with her.

In A room down the hall the Joker sat playing with a switch blade and stabbing an old desk repeatedly. Two Face walked in and smirked at the happy clown. If it was anyone but the Joker then he would have laughed at such a gleeful look.

" Is everything going smoothly nothing up to chance" Two Face asked as he sat elegnantly in the chair across the joker.

" Oh yes she is so much fun like a puzzle. How is your new toy. I really dont see how she interest you she is like everyone else" Joker said as Two Face smirked and pulled his coin out,

" She has the game of chance played and she puts a face out there for everyone else but she is hiding in plain sight." Two face repiled as he looked over is accomplise. Neither had friends nor did they want any.

**Please Review, I mean even flames because I proudly support Marshmallow canniblism and yea the flames will go to that cause.**

**This Chap was supposed to be done yesterday in honor of David Bowie's 62 birthday but I could not load it. So.**

**Anyway if anyone has anything they wouyld like to see in this story feel free to ask and you shall receive,**


	10. Need to make mistakes to learn who I am

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**I do not own Bruce Wayne or Joker *sighs*.**

**I do however own Vevette and i shall mold her into my own little puppet!**

**Sometimes you need an emotional outlet after realizing that you just barely escape an attack.**

**Read. =]**

**

* * *

****Seeing the kidnapping at such a close view, Vevette began to think about the very things that had run her to Gotham. She was in no shape to drive but she refused to be anything less then wonder woman, her persona. Bruce walked her to her car his hand on her shoulder not realizing that her inner-strength was fading to nothingness. **

**"You're going straight home, right?" Bruce asked her as she sat in the driver's seat.**

**"Of course, Bruce, where else would I go?" She replied with a bit of attitude.**

**Bruce looked a little pained at her expression, "I don't want you getting kidnapped as well or hurt." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels.**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react like that. Bruce, I..."She started but he squatted and interrupted her.**

**"I understand that we're all a little rattled. I was just surprised, that's all." He said.**

**"Bruce, I just need...I don't know what I need. I know you have things to do so I won't keep you. Bruce, I love you. I hope you know that." She said.**

**He leaned in and kissed her goodnight. She drove to her manor, all the way blaring a rock cd to block her from thinking about anything but the matter at hand.**

**Bruce noticed a slight change in her and wondered about it. He decided to give her a few hours and if she didn't call him he would go over. With that he walked back into the commotion.**

**

* * *

**

Vevette walked into her kitchen and found several of her dishes. She threw two cups and several plates against the wall. She was angry that she couldn't keep in check these emotions that she presumed she had mastered a long time ago.

**She slid down the length of the counter and onto the floor. She looked at the bits on the floor and shook her head. She was a failure. She wasn't super woman. She wasn't this amazing person that everyone assumed she was. She was just Plain Vevette Marianne VonKelly. **

**So just plain Vevette Marianne VonKelly walked into her magnificent bedroom and slipped into one of Bruce's tee, feeling not as up beat as she was normally. She should be out helping to look for Harpy and Rose but no, here she was slipping into her old insecurities. Instead of helping, she was failing her new friends.**

**

* * *

**

Bruce went home some time after the commotion was resolved. He needed to see Vevette but she hadn't answered her phone. He needed the reassurance she always gave him. He needed her to be near him and he would be alright. She was his rock, though he had never told her.

**He waited an hour and a half and when she didn't call, he drove to her place. He knocked on the door and a few minutes went by. The door opened.**

**"Vet?" Bruce asked, looking at a clearly intoxicated Vevette. **

**"Brucey poos??" She asked, stumbling towards him.**

**With that she passed out in his arms and he picked her up. He shut the door behind him and walked up the short flight of stairs into the master suite. He laid her on the satin sheeted bed and his heart swelled up as he watched her reach for him. She sighed and turned the other way. It would drive him nuts, he thought, to leave her alone especially when she wanted him there next to her.**

**He slipped off his blazer and put it on the bench at the end of the bed. He did the same with his shoes and looked around. In her closet, there was a box of clothes that she'd taken to use for herself. He changed and slipped into her California king size bed. He watched her for a few moments before sliding in close to her. He slipped his arms around and moved her closer to him. **

**He watched with affection her even breathing and knew that she was his and only his. "Vet, I love you too." He whispered in her ear.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Vevette awoke with a killer headache. She rolled over and covered her eyes as Bruce pulled the shade to allow the sun to shine in her room.

**  
"What the hell!" She said, but Bruce pulled the covers off the bed. No woman had ever looked as sexy as Vevette was looking right at this moment. Her hair was a mess, she was in his tee and she was disgruntled. He set a drink on the night stand and held out his hand. **

"**Aspirin, my dear?" He asked, holding out two pills.**

**She took the pills with some water and looked at him appreciatively. "What happened last night?" She asked, sitting Indian style on the bed as he lay next to her.**

"**Well, I came over and you passed out in my arms. How much did you drink, by the way?" He asked.**

"**I drank last night? I never drink." She said, shaking her head. **

"**There's a half a bottle of vodka in the kitchen…"He said trailing and off and she groaned. She buried her face in his chest.**

"**We should do this more often." He said, engulfing her in his arms.**

**

* * *

**

As if a thought had just occurred to her she raised her head quickly, "Is there any news on Harpy, Emma or Rose?"

"**No. Not yet." He said, sighing. **

"**Okay." She said, burying her face back in his chest. **

"**I have breakfast fixed. Let's go eat." He said and she refused to move. **

**He placed began to tickle her neck then down her arms. Then he ran his fingers down the sides of her stomach, just barely touching causing her to shiver. **

"**Bruce, Let's eat." She said sitting up, making his hand fall onto her thigh.**

**  
"I'm not so hungry for breakfast anymore." He said, moving his hand to a more private area.**

"**Bruce…" She said gently removing his hand, "you know my stand on having sex before marriage." She said.**

"**I know and I got carried away I guess. Let's go eat breakfast." He said, getting up.**

"**Well, after we eat we have to help find Harpy, Emma and Rose. I have some contacts, so let's go!" she said, jumping up ready for the upcoming day.**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

How shall the hunt for Harpy, Emma and Rose go?

I still don't own the joker. =[

I wish i did because i would probably scare him enough to make him my bitch. lol

And so i bid adieu.

-TL


	11. Harper Valley Lighter

Still dont own Dark Knight

ok i gave Harpy the Mary Sue test because we have had some complaints.

Well i want to say put your hemlets on and load up the short bus. DOnt be afraid to lick windows.

She is not a Mary Sue

i even had another author test for me.

Both test failed to be Mary Sue.

But anyone would know that if they bothered to read.

So to you my faithful reader*one speaical child claps* Read on.

Oh and FYI my friend typed the last chapter*brings Car* She is the Genius behind Chapter 10

On with Story

Harpy bathed and made up stood in the room with only a towel wrapped around her. The Joker expected her to be wearing that. SHe stared at the dress. It was a light purple color with green lace. Rose was laughing madly at the look on her face and Emma was smiling at her momma. Two Face and the Joker walked in to see what the little chickidees were doing. Two Face watched as the Joker smiled at Harpy's body. True is was no super model but it was feminine and girlish. Unlike Rose's she had a bunch of curves.

" Whats wrong Harpy. Nothing to wear" Joker said as Rose immedately stopped laughing. She had not noticed them standing there. Emma held her arms out for Joker and he picked her up. Harpy rolled her eyes.  
" Oh of course not Boy George, But i am regretting using my nick name all of a sudden" Harpy shot toward him. Rose laughed at the reference to the flamboyantly gay and colorful singer. Harpy must really not like life right now if she was regretting using her Nickname so much. But then again Harper was so much better.

" Hey Dent boy come here" Harpy said as she turned around and asked him to zip up the dress. Rose giggled at the look on Joker face. Somewhere between constipation and deep thought, or maybe thats just his normal look. Rose had no clue.

" So where are we going My dear jester" Rose asked up to a feared killer,

" Nice Job i have taught you well Rose" Harpy said cutting though.

": Somewhere" The Joker replied as he carried Emma and grabbed Harpy's arms while Two face walked with Rose to a big purple volkswagon van. Rose's eyes went 3x bigger.

" Oh my god its beautiful" ROse said as her and Harpy were placed insdie the hull and Emma was strapped into a carseat. Harpy was impressed by this.

Meanwhile.

" We need to look for Harper ROse and little Emma." Officer Ray said to a crowd of 30 people. Most people were there for the food though. Provided by Vevette and BRuce. Not being a local celebraty made them frankly unimportant,

" Come on people" Vevette said hoping to raise some sort of reaction from the crowd. They look frankly very bored.

" Vet. Lets go these idoits are to inclined for anything that heart felt. Leave them to their Fried Chicken." Bruce said sadly that his attempt at forming a search party failed so horribly.

" We need help to rescue them from the clutches of the evil dark prince clowny dude" Vevette said as she put her Jaggermister on the table and stood up to lead a protest. Bruce helped to to a seat.

" Frankly my dear i believe i fear more for the joker at this point Miss Harpy has a small temper" Alfred said bring some crackers for Vevette to eat.


	12. Boat full of fear

I am back from the dark recesses of trying to find the rights to batman but no matter how many cheese cakes I sent, I was unfortunately refused on all occasions.

Ok, well I have some ideas and can come up with more as needed but if you have some idea you want to see feel free to suggest it and please read somebody....and review

On with Purple Rainbows. :)

* * *

"Harpy, are you ok?" Rose asked Harpy, who had not said a single word in almost an hour and for her that was beyond unusual.

"I am afraid." Harpy remarked, unemotionally, as she shifted toward Rose in the back of the van.

"That's not possible because you are fearless." Rose said and to her it was true no matter what happened Harpy kept her emotions in a positive light. No fear no doubt only courage and strength.

"I was never fearless. I am always afraid. I was afraid from the moment I looked into his eyes. Rose, I keep pretending bravery so I can help you and Emma make it through this alive. The unknown scares me more then anything else." Harpy said, laying her head on Rose's lap as the van jerked forward.

"Come on, ladies, your carriage awaits you." Twoface said, as he pointed toward a large boat that was, of course, mafia owned and he took Rose's hand while the Joker took Emma and Harpy's.

Once on the boat and in a small yet elegant room, The Joker handed Emma over to Rose and Twoface lead her toward their room.

"We are going to make sure you are safe princess. Don't worry we won't let the bad man-bat hurt you anymore. Hush its okay." The joker was making a mockery of true emotion by holding Harpy rather heavily and petting her head.

"Safe, what a relative term to use. Please let Rose go." Harpy begged still with her pride so maybe just maybe her friend would be safe away from this crazy.

"I don't think so" The Joker said getting up and locking the door,

"Be ready for dinner when I get back."

* * *

Meanwhile

"Vera we have found a venom blade not far from the docks that belonged to Harper, meaning she may have been taken on a boat." Bruce said as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Bruce, I am so afraid. I don't know either of them very well but for some reason I want to protect them from harm." Vera said, sipping slowly. She hadn't slept in almost a week for worry over her new found friends.

"The Joker is a sociopath. He may have one symptom where he attaches and shows kindness to only one person, so Harpy maybe safe at least for now."


End file.
